


Random Stories that I want to Write at Some Point

by Darasuna



Category: Durarara!!, Final Fantasy XV, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Comedy, De-Aged Bakugou Katsuki, De-Aged Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Gun Violence, Half-Siblings, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Izaya is a troll, Izaya is an asshole, Omen Trailer Noctis Lucis Caelum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Outing, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Toddler Bakugou Katsuki, Traitor Bakugou Katsuki, Vigilante Bakugou Katsuki, Villain Bakugou Katsuki, Villain Midoriya Izuku, but not important, i mean maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: Just going to be a bunch of prologues.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Orihara Izaya, Bakugou Katsuki & Takaba Akihito & Prompto Argentum, Midoriya Izuku & Asami Ryuichi & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	1. Vigilante Bakugou

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with doing things that aren't related to my multi-chapters! xD Anywho this fanfic is just going to be a bunch of Prologues for like a bunch of stories I want to write. Like these are just idea's I had written in my mini green composition book, and I just put them in a prologue for safe keeping till I get to writing them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy these prologues for stories I will eventually write like at some point. Like who knows when these will ever get continued.

“Well, well officers. I sure didn’t expect you to find me this soon.” Izaya said looking up from his computer to the group of heroes and police officers in his home.

“Izaya Orihara you are under arrest for suspicion of helping multiple villains,” Naomasa said pulling out handcuffs.

Izaya just simply held his hands up and allowed them to cuff him, and escort him to the police station.

When they arrived they lead him to one of the interrogation rooms and left him alone.

He doesn’t know how long he had been there but it must have been a while cause he had gotten lost in thought, and only was interrupted when the door had opened.

“Now this is a surprise, shouldn’t you be in class right now Eraserhead or should I call you Aizawa-sensei? Isn’t that what your class calls you, or maybe I should call you Dadzawa that one has such a nice ring to it doesn’t it?” He said a smirk growing on his face with the glare he sent his way.

“You seem to know an awfully lot about me,” Aizawa said taking a seat across him.

“Well I am an Info broker, it is my job to know things.” He said.

“And that is what has lead you here. Now continuing on,” he said looking down at the file in his hand, “Izaya Orihara, 23, son to Shirou and Kyouko Orihara. Two Younger sisters Mairu and Kururi Orihara, both 14. Graduated from Raijin Highschool top of his class, than went to college and got a master’s degree in Psychology, and computer science. Than nothing, there’s nobody called Izaya Orihara after finishing College. It’s like he completely disappeared.” He said throwing the file on the table.

“Now why would you, who had such a bright future, and could’ve done so many things decide to go into this shady business. Your young, most info brokers I know are all in there late 30’s and older. They have connections and that’s why they opened their business, but you at only 23 are the biggest info broker. You seem to have connections everywhere, ears too. Now my question is how is that possible? Sure your work is good, and you have a pretty face which can get certain jobs done, but the connections you have doesn’t make sense. So enlighten me, I’m quite curious about how you were able to grow so fast.” Aizawa said looking him overseeing if anything will give him away, but all he got was that stupid smirk on his face.

“Now that sure is an interesting question. I simply met someone who had sparked my interest, and they were in need of my services, so we simply made a deal. I will help them with ever they needed, and I get to simply see what happens. It’s quite fun to see what new thing they will stir up.” He said.

“This person who are they?” Aizawa asked wondering who exactly this person is. Cause they must be somebody good if they have Izaya on their side. This man is known to betray people he had been working with for a few months just because something else had caught his attention. So whoever this person is must be very powerful.

“Oh, I’m sure you know them very well Eraserhead. I mean you guys have only been after them for the last 4 years. It was only 3 years ago when I met them myself though.” He responded his smirk growing even more when the look of realization crossed his face.

“Azrail?!” He asked out in shock. The person they’ve been looking for so long, they don’t have much info on them, other than the fact that they always wear a mask, and that they always finish their victims with a clean cut to their heads. They aren’t quite sure whose side he’s on, but he’s wanted for over 30 murders that involve villains and heroes.

“Oh, so you do remember them! I mean they haven’t attacked in the last few months, so I was afraid you would forget about them. Don’t worry they’re just currently busy with something right now. So even I don’t know when they’ll make a move again. Sad really, it’s starting to get really boring with them not messing around.” He said letting out a sigh.

Izaya watched as Aizawa gave him a calculating look before he stood up and left. 

It was about 20 mins later before Aizawa returned along with the officer who had taken him in, “We have decided to offer you a deal. You give us the name of Azrail and we’ll lower your jail time. You are currently looking at the very least 60 years in jail and a very high chance of no parole. So if you give us the name we can at least shorten the time by at least 20 years, at the most 40. You’ll even have a chance at parole.” Aizawa said.

“That is such a tempting offer, but if I do give out their name. That doesn’t guarantee my safety, and you know it. You’ve already seen they have been able to break into jails and kill their victims. So even if I do accept this offer, I probably wouldn’t even last a year in jail before I’m killed.” He said giving them an unsure look. I mean he isn’t technically lying they would have usually killed anyone that fucked them over, but they’ve been together for a while so hopefully, they’ll let him off.

“We’ll offer you protection, and instead of jail, you’ll more than likely have to go into witness protection program. I’m sure we can arrange that much.” Aizawa said.

“Hmm alright, I’ll tell you, only if I can meet your class!” He said with a smile.

Aizawa’s eyes narrowed, “Why do you want meet my class?” He asked clear distrust in his voice and posture.

“Oh come on! I just want to meet the class that has been through so much and it hasn’t even been half a year. I promise to be on my best behavior.” He said.

He got one more look over before a sigh left his mouth, “Fine, we’ll go right now since they’ll be in the dorms. The other pro hero teachers will be there, and I’ll be bringing along Naomasa with us.” He said getting up and leaving the room. 

Naomasa told him to get up and follow him, after double-checking he didn’t have anything on him he was lead to the police car and they were off too U.A.

When they arrived he was once again checked over for anything dangerous before he was lead to 1-A dorms. 

When he arrived in the dorm’s common area he can see the class and the other teachers who were around the room standing by the walls all ready to move in if he tried anything. 

His eyes scanned the room before his eyes landed on Bakugou, and his smirk grew, “Katsuki-chan! It’s been so long!” He said bounding over and throwing his arms around him.

“What the fuck!” Bakugou screamed trying to squirm out of his hold.

He saw the way the teachers started to move in and a shit-eating grin covered his face, and he saw the way Bakugou’s face seemed to pale and it just made him grin even harder, “Oh should I have called you Azrail instead?” He asked tilting his head innocently.

The room froze when those words escaped his mouth, and he couldn’t help the cackle that left him.

“You motherfucker!” Bakugou screamed.


	2. 3 in 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if we added a little bit of Bnha and FFXV into the finder series?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with another prologue! This one is set in the world of my favorite Yaoi Manga! Go Viewfinder! I love it so much!  
> Anyways somethings to know! Bakugou, Prompto, and Akihito are half brothers! Asami, Noctis, and Deku are also half brothers!

“Tell me again why the fuck I’m stuck here with you guys?” Bakugou groaned out from his spot on the ledge.

“Shh! We don’t want to be discovered! Plus we need you just in case we get in trouble.” Prompto said aiming his camera at some spot where supposedly a deal is to go down with Asami Ryuichi the number one Yakuza in Japan if not the underworld.

“Isn’t the older sibling supposed to protect the younger?” He grumbled out.

“Well usually, but Prompto and I haven’t taken self-defense classes, and Isn’t a national champion in Kung fu. Plus you’ve also learned how to wield knives and swords from father, and you also learned how to use a gun along with Prompto with uncle Vincent.” Akihito said shuffling a bit making sure he’s comfortable for however long they have to be there.

“How is that my problem? Also speaking of which did you grab your gun Prom?” He asked, and he scowled when he saw the sheepish look Prompto gave him, “You know exactly where the hell you’re going and you didn’t bring anything to defend yourself. My god no wonder you guys come home with wounds all the time!”

Prompto and Akihito couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped them, and that just made Bakugou angrier which just made them laugh harder. 

Finally, they calmed down and resumed their positions, they were there for about 10 minutes before they saw cars start pulling up.

They watched as Asami got out of the car followed by his two trusted friends. Akihito and Prompto were taking pictures like crazy, but Bakugou couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. 

‘It was too easy, there’s no way he doesn’t send people to check around.’ Bakugou thought and he was on guard.

Finally, after 15 minutes the exchange was finished and they had caught all of it on camera. They quickly started packing up but were stopped when they noticed two other males walk to where Asami was standing. 

They must’ve been close and pretty important by the way the 2 bodyguards bowed to them, and the way Asami was talking to them. 

Bakugou couldn’t make them out very well, but he’s sure he recognizes one of them, “Hey Aki, let me see your camera really quick.” He said.

Akihito handed him the camera, and as he looked through it he couldn’t the short fuck that left his mouth. He recognized one of them Midoriya Izuku, he’s the most popular guy at U.A. with his happy go lucky attitude and his amazing athletic skills.

The fact that he can’t recognize that same person in the man standing there was horrifying, what made even worse was the fact that all three of them seemed to turn and look towards there direction, “We need to go now! They know we’re here!” He rushed out handing Akihito back his camera so they can quickly pack up.

They rushed down the stairs but was soon stopped when they ran into a group of bodyguards, “Shit! Run back up to the roof! Hurry!” He said kicking at one of the bodyguards that tried to grab at them.

As they quickly got back to the top with Bakuogu holding them back, they realized they were trapped.

It was than that the sea of bodyguards split and bowed as the 3 males made their way forward. 

Akihito and Bakugou heard the gasp that left Prompto when his eyes landed on the male with eyes that seemed to glow red.

“Well, this certainly is a surprise. I didn’t expect to catch 3 rats today.” Asami said looking them over.

“You didn’t catch shit! Now fuck off!” Bakugou growled out.

“This one sure has a mouth on him.” The red-eyed male said.

“Yes, Katsuki always did have a mouth on him.” Deku said.

“Shut the fuck up Deku! I didn’t expect you of all people to be involved in this business.” He said.

“Well, that makes both of us, doesn’t it. I didn’t think you were the type to do this kind of job.” He replied.

Bakugou watched as the bodyguards started to slowly move in closer, and knew they didn’t have much time. He had to think of something and fast.

He tried to recall the layout of this building and remembering the schedule for the place. 

Finally, he remembered there was a garbage bin to the left of the building and if he remembers correctly it should still be full cause pickup isn’t till tomorrow.

He quickly gave a signal to the other two who quickly nodded, “Quick grab them!” Deku yelled out noticing the little action.

“Run!” Bakugou screamed out pulling out his gun and shooting making them freeze for a second which gave them a chance to run across the roof, “Are you sure about this?!” Prompto cried out as they ran.

“I mean it’s better than being caught by them!” Akihito said jumping off the side of the building without hesitation fully trusting Bakugou. 

Prompto hesitated for a second but followed right after.

Just as Bakuguo was about to jump he turned towards them shot three more shot-making sure to aim for the three bastards and when they landed a smirk crossed his face. He than jumped over the ledge, “Bye fuckers!” He screamed out as he plunged down towards the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this little story! every chance I get, I love adding other characters from other fandoms into the same story! They make for such interesting stuff sometimes xD Anywho! See you in my next story Bye-bye!


	3. De-aged Bakugou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quirk accidents happen on patrol with Endeavour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up! Back with another Prologue! Actually this one might be my one-shot for April so do look forward to that if you enjoy this chapter!

Aizawa should’ve really just suspended the whole class the day Deku broke his bone. He knew nothing good would come of keeping them here.

In all honesty, he’s just surprised it’s always these 3 who find themselves in something, “What do you mean you can’t find Bakugou?!” Aizawa yelled out over the phone.

“We can’t seem to find him. Endeavor, Todoroki, and Deku are here unconscious, but there has been no sign of Bakugou. The villains in question also have no idea where he went.” Best Jeanist replied.

“Ok, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” He replied hanging up and heading out the dorms.

“Aizawa-sensei? Where are you going in such a rush?” Uraraka asked seeing her teacher rush past the common areas.

“Some of your classmates got in a quirk accident, there’s nothing to worry about so stay here.” He said continuing on.

Five minutes later and Aizawa was pulling up to the scene. He quickly got out and was allowed to go in where he was met with Best Jeanist and the 3 others starting to wake up.

Deku woke up with a gasp and sat up quickly looking around in confusion, “Eri?! Is Eri ok?!” Deku cried out looking around seeing if he can find her.

“Midoriya Eri is ok, and has been for the last year.” Aizawa said looking at him in confusion.

“Year? What do you mean year? We just confronted Overhaul!” He cried out in disbelief.

Aizawa thrown off by this looked at him for any lies, but all he saw was a confused boy, “Midoriya what’s the date today?” He asked hoping that what he was thinking wasn’t true.

“Um, uh it’s March 6, 2054.” He responded in confusion, wondering why he is asking him that when there is more serious things to be worrying about.

“Well, this is certainly interesting.” Best Jeanist said, “Midoriya, today’s date is April 14, 2055. You have been in a quirk incident and we think it might have de-aged you. Todoroki and Endeavour have also been hit. Were not sure how badly it has affected them yet.” he explained.

They watched as he took this in and gave a quick nod, “Ok, I understand.” He responded.

It was than that Todoroki woke up and sat up, “What’s the date and year today” Aizawa asked.

Todoroki looked at him in confusion not quite understanding why he was asking, “April 14, 2055?” Todoroki responded in confusion.

“What’s the time?” He asked.

“It’s 8:00 am, We were about to start our patrol…” He responded finally taking in what’s going on around him.

“You’ve been in quirk accident, luckily it looks like it didn’t affect you too badly.” He explained.

It was than that Endeavour woke up, and he looked to be littler than normal, “What’s going on?” Endeavour groaned out, as he sat up.

“Can you tell me the date and year?” Best Jeanist asked.

Endeavor looked over to him in confusion, “Jeanist...Is that you?” He asked in confusion cause the man looked considerably older than he remembered.

“Yes, can you tell me the date?” He asked again.

“It’s October 15, 2044?” He responded.

“Shit,” Aizawa said.

“What’s going on?” Endeavour asked not liking that he doesn’t know what’s going on.

“You’ve recently been in a quirk accident. You have been de-aged over 10 years. The current date is April 14, 2055.” Jeanist responded

“I hope we have at least caught the people responsible?” He said.

“Yes, you guys were able to take them down.” He responded.

Endeavour gave a little nod before standing up and wiping himself off his eyes than landed on Todoroki, “Shouto?” He asked in confusion.

Todoroki gave a simple nod to acknowledge him before also standing up, and than helping Deku up. 

“We’ll send you guys to the hospital and make sure nothing is wrong with you guys,” Aizawa said allowing the hospital people to lead them away.

“Now than do any of you guys like to explain what your quirk does?” He said looking over the four.

“It’s a simple de-aging quirk. The closer you are to me the bigger the effects.” Villain A said.

“How far back can your quirk take someone?” 

“Idk the furthest i’ve seen someone go back is 20 years.”

“What of Bakugou? The other hero you guys was facing.” 

“I don’t know he was pretty close to me when I set it off, but he wasn’t close enough to have been sent back for more than 14 years.”

“And you didn’t see him after you set off your quirk?”

“Who knows I blackout for a few minutes after setting off my quirk, so I don’t know what happened and neither do they since they were also caught in it.”

Aizawa got the answers he needed and allowed the officers to take them away.

“You have any idea where Bakugou is?” Best Jeanist asked.

“Nope, but it’s quite possible that we have a toddler Bakugou running around defenseless right now.” He growled out knowing just how many people will take advantage of this if they knew.

“I’ll send out an alert to all the heroes in the area to keep an eye out.” He responded all ready sending out the alert, “Don’t worry we’ll find him in no time.” He said putting a comforting hand on Aizawa’s shoulder.

“I hope so.” He said looking up towards the sky.

\-------------Meanwhile------------

A little figure ducks into another alleyway, when he sees what looks to be a hero, “Why are there so many stupid heroes out. I just want to get home once without any trouble.” He growled out. 

Continuing on his way when he makes sure there are no more heroes or villains in his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that! I honestly love de-aged Bakugou stories, and I have few stories that involve a de-aged Bakugou but those are stories for another time xD Anywho see you in my next work! tah-tah!


	4. Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes shall no longer walk upon this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Have a very short prologue to a story that idk when I'll ever get too xD

The time was now, it was finally time to change this blasted world that looked up to heroes for everything.

\-----------------------

It was All Might versus All for One.

All Might was dealing the final blow, “United States of….Smash!” He screamed slamming into All for One with the last of his strength.

A big dust cloud formed around them, and all was silent, waiting to see who came out victorious. 

Finally the dust settled, and All Might stood fist raised, there was silence for a few more seconds before cheers could be heard. “All Might! All Might! All MIght!” The crowd cheered.

“Next...Next it’s your t-” All Might said before cutting off, when a knife pierced through him. 

“Aw, and I was sure Sensei was going to win, especially with all that trouble we put you through.” Bakugou said, pulling out the knife and watching as All Might’s body fell to the floor.

“W...why young Bakugou?” He gasped out, spitting up more blood.

“I would like to say nothing personal, but that would be a lie. You see I’m quite disgusted with this whole hero bullshit. There once was a time I wanted to truly be just like you! But then I saw the real side of the precious heroes we all rely on. Luckily I met some great people who had the same wish as me. I’ll see you in hell, along with all these other son of a bitches who call themselves heroes.” He said before once again stabbing him, but through the heart this time.

They all watched as the life in All Mights eyes faded, and they could do nothing, but watch as their precious hero dies right in front of them, “Take note heroes, this will be you next. We will wipe out every single one of you bastards, and too the children who want to be heroes too. You should stop that wishful thinking right now.” He said before walking over to sensei, a portal opening up underneath them.

“Oh and Deku, I will personally eliminate you myself.” He said just before the portal closed.

\--------------

Inspired from these beautiful songs

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-jCWqk7Op4&list=PLPwA6ee3ANBmop9wqRyePThBkz8zniDl2&index=15](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-jCWqk7Op4&list=PLPwA6ee3ANBmop9wqRyePThBkz8zniDl2&index=15)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d6NsCMnZLM&list=PLPwA6ee3ANBmop9wqRyePThBkz8zniDl2&index=17](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d6NsCMnZLM&list=PLPwA6ee3ANBmop9wqRyePThBkz8zniDl2&index=17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend recommended me this song, and it instantly reminded me of a rebellion. So this is were this little piece came from. Anyway see you in my next work. Bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't prologues just the best xD


End file.
